A Rose
by AkaiOkami
Summary: one shot between Tamaki and an OC, Hakumi


Ouran High School Host Club One Shot – TamakixOC Hakumi

Name: Hakumi Sakamoto

A young woman by the name of Sakamoto Hakumi walks down the halls of Ouran High School in search of the Third Music Room, the place where she heard the Hitachiin twins were to be located at this time of day. At first glance her hair was brown, but as the light from the windows shone down on her, natural red highlights were exposed to the world.

Why was she going there in the first place? Simple: she needed a few questions answered.

About what? Well, it's about her family's store. They sell clothes, more precisely, formal attire. Kimonos, suits, dresses, shoes, necklaces, ties, anything to do with formal events was there for you to buy. Hakumi's father had heard that the twins' mother had designed some new formal fashions, and had sent her to ask the boys about said fashions.

_It's just like dad to send me to do his dirty work..._ She thought as she reached the doors to the music room. Heaving a sigh, she opened the doors and her former thoughts of '_Well, might as well get this over with_' were exchanged with '_ooh! Look at the pretty roses!_'

A tall blonde, and rather handsome one at that, greeted her first on his throne. "Welcome to the Host Club my fair maiden, my name is Tamaki" he said, walking up to her and taking her hand in his. "What is your name and who will you be designating today?"

Hakumi looked at the other hosts, paying no attention to the fact that her hand was still cupped in Tamaki's and pointed at the twins. "I'll designate them and my name's Hakumi." She gave him a smile before walking to the twins to start her business.

Unfortunately for her, the rush of squealing girls came through the doors before she could say what needed to be said, thus resulting in her having to wait until the end of the activities to ask her question. She could have gone home, yes, but she found the atmosphere to be quite to her liking, and decided to stay and look around more.

Everywhere she went she heard giggling and squealing and other girly-girl noises. Taking another glance around the room, her eyes came to rest upon the blonde, Tamaki as he introduced himself. He seemed charming enough, so she thought on how on her next visit, she'd designate him since she wouldn't get to talk to the twins anytime soon.

A slight breeze went through the room from the open window, resulting in her bangs that were covering the right side of her face to fly up, revealing her abnormal gray eye. It wasn't that much of a difference in color from her normal blue one, it just wasn't the norm. Well, in her family anyways. None of her relatives had any gray eyes to speak of, much less have one gray and one blue.

She reached in her bag pulling out some thing rectangular and thin, what she had pulled out was a book. This wouldn't happen to be a reading book, oh no, she was more fascinated by the way her fingers moved across the pages, creating images of things she found beautiful. A sketch book is what she pulled out, already almost full, but that didn't matter. Once she was done with it, its pages filled with lead and ink, it would go on her shelf right in between other sketchbooks, some packed with images and others completely blank.

Hakumi looked around the room once more, scanning; searching for something to sketch like her life depended on it. When she found it, she had thought it suitable for her sketching needs, and started right away.

Just the way that the light hit it make it all the more beautiful. The golden head reflecting light perfectly, the body keeping perfect posture like it had spent hours learning, when this had been a born skill. It was dressed nicely in a uniform way, akin to the room, it was relaxed.

What she was drawing, was a lone rose in a gorgeous vase. Literally. Right by the window it sat, it all it's blonde glory. It's funny how it reminded the girl of someone close to her. Not emotionally, but physically. Physically, there was another blonde rose near her. Physically, there was another who was being shone upon by rays of sun. Physically, there was something else she thought was beautiful. Only that something wasn't a thing, it was a person.

It was the very person who had first greeted her when she walked in the door. Ironically, he had a rose in his hand. Ironically, that's what he truly was: a rose.

Maybe it was only her who thought this. Maybe everyone else thought that he was just charming, handsome, the King of the club, but to Hakumi, he was the most beautiful rose she had ever seen; Tamaki was her rose, and she was going to draw him.

She studied him, memorizing the way his hair moves when moves his head. The way his eyes shine when he smiles or laughs. The shading on his face, the shape of his eyes, she studied everything.

Hakumi was waiting. Waiting and waiting until the perfect expression was made, and then she looked no more.

So concentrated on the task of drawing him, she didn't even realize that the crowd was almost gone until someone tapped her shoulder. Who would it be but the rose in her book of beauty? Who else would it be but Tamaki?

"Hello princess, did you enjoy your stay?" His voice was smooth and kind, his smile soft and elegant.

"I did enjoy my stay, thank you. I'm sorry for making you wait on me." Hakumi wasn't aware that her unfinished picture was still exposed to the muse himself until he looked down and smiled.

She quickly covered up her picture, thinking he found her silly for drawing him so... close to detail. So much like the real thing himself.

He lifted her hand covering his penciled face and kissed the palm. "You have extreme talent to draw this well, please don't hide it from me..."

Hakumi looked into his smiling face and nodded an okay, smiling back a bit. "The twins have gone home already, haven't they?" A confirmed nod from her rose and she got ready to leave. "I guess I'll just have to come back tomorrow to talk to them, now won't I?" She smiled at Tamaki again before bowing a goodbye.

As she was going to walk out the door, Tamaki called her name. Looking back in question, she came face to chest with the blonde rose. She looked up and received a kiss on her forehead as a goodbye, and a final, "I guess I'll just have to see you tomorrow then, won't I?" before being left to return home.

Hakumi went to bed that night smiling in remembrance of her rose's goodbye that day. _Someday I'll tell you why you're a rose... someday I'll tell you why you're **my** rose..._

End One Shot 3


End file.
